Turn Your Anger into Strength! Vegeta's Full-Bore Battle
is thirty-fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on March 20, 2016. Its original American airdate was September 30, 2017. Summary Piccolo returns to his team and he gives Vegeta advice on being cautious against Frost. Frost explains to Vegeta he will use tricks to ensure his victory, even though he may be seen as a weakling but that's his specialty. He then tells Vegeta he has another acidic poison needle and he will use it with no restraints. The Referee says he will definitely disqualify Frost if he used the weapon again but Vegeta demands that disqualification for using weapons is not allowed. The referee also gets Champa's and Beerus' thoughts, which it seems they do not care. Frost even insists on allowing killing for that match only and it is shown the rule has been lifted for the match. After Champa rings the gong, the referee begins the match. Immediately, Frost charges at Vegeta while Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta then delivers a blow to Frost, which sends him flying out the barrier, then Vados reconstructs it. Beerus looks over at Goku and starts to look for an injury made from Frost. Goku is wondering if he is able to reenter the tournament due to it. Beerus then finds the hole where Frost poisoned him and Goku is now reinstated into the tournament. Goku wants to fight after Monaka but Beerus is reluctant to it, saying he must go after Vegeta. Whis tells Beerus and Goku that Monaka has been unconscious since Goku's Kamehameha in the first round. Whis questions Beerus keeping Monaka's identity a secret but Beerus wants to reveal it at the end. At the same time, Goku is trying to talk to Monaka but Beerus quickly shields Monaka from Goku. Goku waves his hand in front of Monaka's face but nothing happens; at this moment, Beerus hits Goku. Beerus tells Goku that Monaka is incredibly dangerous while meditating and if he's disturbed, regardless of friend or foe, he will incinerate them as he once destroyed a planet that way. In the arena, a new barrier around the ring has been created. A new rule stands that if one touches the barrier, it counts as a ring out. Beerus rushes over to Champa because a new rule has been made without his consent. Champa argues that the humans on his side of the barrier could have been in danger if something happened again but Beerus doesn't care about them. They try to settle it in a rock-paper-scissors match but fail to. At the same time, Vados sees Frost leaving the tournament grounds. Frost locates Champa's cube and the treasure their team is promised if they win the tournament. Frost wants the cube because if in his possession, neither the Gods of Destruction nor the Galactic Patrol could chase him. As Frost tries to enter the cube, Hit confronts him. Frost is terrified by his presence because he is a legendary hitman and he wonders if Champa sent him to kill him or if a survivor from a planet he destroyed paid him. Hit does a technique to Frost to prevent him from taking the cube and the riches, then he carries back to the tournament grounds. Vados sees this but she says she didn't have to intervene. Auta Magetta is the next contestant from Universe 6 to compete. He then grabs his lava and enters the ring. Old Kai wonders if he is a robot but Fuwa tells him that he is a Metalman from the Galactic System 66950 and says there should be Metalmen in Universe 7 too. Old Kai asks Kibito if he knew of them but Kibito doesn't. Back in the ring, Magetta drinks his lava to power up his body. Vegeta says he could predict his fighting movements because of his build. When the match begins, Magetta goes after Vegeta with brute power. Vegeta uses his speed and strength to his advantage. However, because of Magetta's metallic body, he can withstand Vegeta's attacks. He also powers up after this. He gets faster and stronger as noted by Vegeta. As Magetta uses a Tornado technique, Vegeta decides to use the air as his method to stay away from close combat from Magetta. As he uses his a ki barrage, Magetta fires his lava saliva to counter. Vegeta tries to get away from the lava but he is too focused on the barrier rather than Magetta. As Vegeta gets caught in the smoke of the magma spit, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan. However, Magetta is making it hotter in the barrier, making Vegeta sweat. Major Events *Vegeta quickly defeats Frost by knocking him out of the ring. *As Goku unfairly lost, he is reinstated into the tournament by Beerus. *Frost tries to steal the Cube and the treasure and escape, but he is easily knocked out by Hit. *Vegeta fights Auta Magenta. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (Final Form) *Hit vs. Frost (Final Form) *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Auta Magetta Appearances Characters Locations *Nameless Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff *Cube Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *Vegeta defeats Frost with a single punch in the anime. In the manga, he hits him a few times before he defeats him. *Frost attempting to steal the Cube and the Treasure before being knocked out by Hit is exclusive to the anime. *Vados putting a barrier around the arena is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Auta Magetta is never able to lay a hand on the swift Vegeta. In the manga, he does hit him once. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 35 (BDS) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 035 pt-br:Transforme sua raiva em poder! A batalha ao máximo de Vegeta es:Episodio 35 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super